Jugando Con El Amor
by Bonnie Potter
Summary: Harry es acosado por Cho, y él no quiere tener problemas con su padre ya que él uno de sus principales inversionistas. Y para evitar a Cho, Harry inventa una prometida, y para eso pedira ayuda a una pelirroja que no habia visto desde hace mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. El Rencuentro

La astucia es una cualidad básica para llegar a ser un gran empresario en el mundo de equipos de quiddich. Sin la astucia solo se quedará uno en la ruina. Y a los empresarios no nos gusta estar en la pobreza -dijo Harry Potter, mientras se dirigía a los estudiantes de Howgarts de quinto curso-. Para los pocos que consigan graduarse del colegio de Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, - hizo una pausa para enfatizar lo que acababa de decir antes de continuar- habrá recompensa alta. Y no me refiero a dinero –tenía una voz potente y sabía de aprovecharse de ello-. Me refiero a entrar a formar parte de una comunidad con valores como el honor, el coraje y la entrega de hacer una empresa para satisfacerse a uno mismo por el simple hecho de decir es mío y yo lo creé con mis propias manos. ¿Entendido?

Los alumnos de quinto curso de la escuela de Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería asintieron un poco asustados por la forma de expresarse de Harry, pero su mayor temor era no poder alcanzar las expectativas que él ponía para ser un gran empresario. Esta visto que todos los estudiantes estaban deseosos de ser tan exitoso como lo era el Gran Harry Potter, ya que hace unos años atrás él había sido quien había derrotado a Voldemort, con tan solo 17 años de edad, y la ayuda de sus inseparables amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-Muchas gracias, señor Harry Potter –dijo la profesora McGonagal-. Le agradecemos que haya venido.

-De nada. Ha sido un placer.

Aquello no era cierto. Harry no se había hecho un famoso y rico empresario por el simple hecho de dar una charla a un puñado de adolescentes. Pero cuando su principal inversionista se lo pidió de favor no tuvo cara para rechazar la oferta, y él no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por esa gran cuenta aunque le pareciera que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Alguien le quiere hacer una pregunta al señor Harry Potter?

Varias manos se levantaron, se notaba un gran interés en poder hacerlo. La profesora McGonagal los observo con suspicacia y dijo- que sea sobre su trabajo, en su compañía de artículos de quiddich- todas las manos bajaron inmediatamente, entonces Harry comprendió que había llegado el momento de irse y él se dirigió hacia la puerta más próxima y salió del Gran Comedor. Una vez fuera, al sol del cálido mes de septiembre, a pesar del frió, se le hacia totalmente agradable sensación del sol sobre su cara, se detuvo un momento y respiro hondo. Percibió su perfume a jazmines un segundo antes de verla. Aquella pelirroja de piernas largas con un vestido negro que había estado detrás de el en la charla pero en ese momento no se había percatado de quien era en realidad, hasta ahora. Ahí estaba parada Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

-Enhorabuena, Harry Potter – aquel comentario no pretendía ser un cumplido-. Has conseguido asustar a un puñado de adolescentes. ¿Te hace eso feliz?

- Una pizza y una cerveza de mantequilla fría es lo que me hace feliz.

"Además de una pelirroja atractiva", pensó y dirigió una rápida mirada a sus atributos: cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta, labios delgados y unos grandes ojos azules.

Estaba un poco más alta de cómo Harry la recordaba, unos centímetros menos que él y tenia unas piernas increíbles. Una suave brisa agitó la falda de su vestido dejando ver sus piernas. Si definitivamente la pelirroja era una de las cosas que más le hacia feliz en ese momento. Quizá la charla no fue una perdida de tiempo.

Harry sonrío y ella le dirigió una dura mirada.

Ginny siempre se había sentido atraída por Harry pero el estaba ocupado viendo a otras chicas del colegio. Y eso simplemente la hacia sentir una gran antipatía hacia él.

-¿No crees que has sido muy rudo ahí adentro?

-No fui duro.

-Si, si lo fuiste, y muy competitivo.

-A si... cuando se tiene una empresa como la mía, se debe de ser muy competitivo. ¿Y tu a que te dedicas, Ginny?

-Tengo una librería. Yo también participe en la charla de futuras profesiones. Lo hice antes de que tú llegaras.

-Siento habérmela perdido.

-Yo también lo siento. Quizá tu discurso hubiera sido otro.

-Lo dudo.

-Podrías haber sido más tolerante.

-Puedo ser más tolerante cuando la situación lo requiere –dijo él sonriendo-. Como ahora. ¿Te apetece que sigamos hablando mientras tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas?

-No, no me apetece. –Ginny siempre soñó que Harry la invitaría a algún lado, pero ahora era inaudito. Ya cuando lo había superado totalmente, además lo veía y se le hacia totalmente arrogante, nada que ver con aquel Harry que conoció hace cinco años.

-¿Por qué no?

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a que rechazaran sus invitaciones, advirtió Ginny. Podía haber intimidado a los alumnos de quinto curso, pero no iba a pasar con ella. Harry había hecho que su corazón se acelerase y ahora pretendía... Bueno, tenía que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo y por el brillo en sus ojos verdes, era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que lo que quería de las mujeres.

Era comprensible. Él era un hombre que llamaba mucho la atención y no solo por el impresionante porte que tenía o la confianza que mostraba tener en si mismo.

Ginny había conocido a demasiados muchachos con esas características, pero había algo en Harry que la hacia fijarse en él, como en la época del colegio cuando ella lo idolatraba. Se había dado cuanta de la forma de cómo les hablo a los niños en forma de mando, y se dio cuenta que Harry había tomado el habito de dar ordenes. Ella sabia que él siempre ha tenido un instinto de líder. Y ella no era una mujer que le gustaba dar órdenes. Ya sabía en que consistía eso y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso otra vez.

-No estas casada, ¿verdad? –pregunto él repentinamente, dirigiendo la mirada a sus manos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Así que Ginny tenía algo en contra del matrimonio, pensó Harry. La idea del matrimonio tampoco le gustaba a él. A pesar de que sus amigos y colegas estuvieran casados, Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder su libertad. Aun así deseaba poder salir con ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema en ello, Ginny?

-Pues... hay muchos candidatos y me es imposible conocerlos a todos –respondió ella en tono burlón.

-Pues has una elección.

-¿Sabes lo que distinguen a los empresarios? Rasgos como la arrogancia y el autoritarismo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Preferimos llamarlo confianza y liderazgo.

-Esas cualidades no me gustan.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo mis razones-respondió Ginny aturdida.

-Esta bien, cuando las sepas no olvides en contármelas, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo él y reparo en el contraste entre sus oscuras pestañas y su pálida piel. No solía reparar en esos detalles, pero Ginny tenía unos ojos increíbles, por no hablar de las piernas que tenia.

Sentía una fuerte atracción por ella. Una atracción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y era evidente que era reciproca. A pesar de sus palabras, había química entre ellos. Como en aquel momento, en donde sus ojos se acababan de encontrar y ella se había humedecido lo labios antes de retirar la mirada. El se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta en el de ella en el colegio, que en donde se había metido para no fijarse en ella.

-No tengo interés de hablar contigo, Harry. Adiós.

Él se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba contoneando las caderas. Ginny tenía una habilidad innata para llamar la atención de los hombres. La bolsa que Ginny llevaba tenía el diseño de un libro abierto y el nombre de la librería: "El rincón del lector, hogar de ideas de novelas".

Tenía que regresar a la compañía, pero decidió que al día siguiente le haría una visita a la librería. No se daba fácilmente por vencido.

Seguía pensando en Ginny cuando llego a la compañía, por lo que no reparo en Cho Chang hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La hija del inversionista con mayor poder se acercaba, con el pelo oscuro y grandes ojos marrones rasgados, además de haberse convertido en su sombra últimamente. Llevaba varias semanas haciéndole la vida imposible, motivo por el cual le había asignado el señor Joung Chang la charla en la escuela de Howgarts.

No había aceptado la invitación de Cho para salir con ella y lo había amenazado con acudir a su padre para lograr lo que quería. Él no le había creído. Pero entonces le pidió el señor Chang que hiciera la labor de ir a dar una charla sobre futuras carreras.

Era difícil mantenerse alejado de ella ya que no dejaba de seguirlo. Era una joven mimada y estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. Y ahora su capricho era Harry.

-Aquí estas –dijo tomándolo del brazo-. Tienes que venir a cenar esta noche con papá y conmigo.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Cho. Su expresión dejaba claro que ninguna excusa seria suficientemente buena. Solo se le ocurría una cosa.

-A mi prometida no le parecería bien.

Aquello detuvo a Cho unos segundos. Luego se echó a reír.

-Tú no tienes novia.

-Claro que si.

Cho no era tonta y sospechaba que era una mentira.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me has hablado de ella hasta ahora?

-Nos hemos comprometido hace poco.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto bruscamente.

-Ginny Weasley –dijo antes de pensarlo dos veces-. Tiene una librería.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. La Propuesta

-¿Han vendido el edificio? –preguntó Ginny al comercial que retiraba el cartel que anunciaba la venta.

-Así es. El nuevo propietario quiere reunirse con usted a eso de las cinco.

-¿Para negociar el alquiler?

-Imagino que sí.

Ginny sintió un nudo en el estómago. Se quedo mirando fijamente una mariposa que volaba alrededor de las jardineras del escaparate y se pregunto cómo sería la vida sin preocupaciones.

No se consideraba una mujer que se angustiara fácilmente. Si tuviera que describirse, lo haría como una persona trabajadora que trataba de ser optimista y que podía ser sobornada con un chocolate belga.

Antes de entrar en la tienda, se detuvo para hacer su ritual diario: acariciar el rótulo de la puerta. Aquel era su sueño hecho realidad. Su librería, El rincón del lector, estaba ubicada en la planta baja de un edificio de ladrillo de tres plantas. En el segundo piso tenia alquilado un apartamento de un dormitorio.

Cuando vio el sitio por primera vez, supo que era el lugar perfecto y el mismo día firmo el contrato de alquiler de la tienda y del apartamento. El nuevo propietario probablemente querría subirle la renta. Pero, ¿cuanto?

Quizás después de todo, el nuevo dueño fuera una persona agradable y dejara la renta como estaba. Quizás incluso comprara algunos libros cuando fuera a verla.

-¿Has olvidado las llaves? –preguntó Jane White. Su marido Joy y ella eran propietarios de la floristería del edificio de alado. A pesar de que tenía más de cincuenta años, la piel de Jane tenía el resplandor de una mujer jóven.

-No, estaba recordando algo.

-Será mejor que lo hagas adentro. Se acerca una tormenta. Te avisare de las previsiones meteorológicas –dijo Jane que siempre tenía el radio encendido-. El ambiente es extraño, seguro que va a pasar algo grande.

-Algo grande ya ha pasado. Alguien ya ha comprado el edificio.

-¿Eso son buenas o malas noticias?

-Todavía no lo sé. Lo sabré más tarde cuando el nuevo propietario venga a verme.

-¿Qué haces ahí afuera? –esta vez la pregunta venia de la ayudante de Ginny, Kalinda Patel. La jóven universitaria tenía diecinueve años, una larga melena morena y bonitos ojos marrones. Además de tener aspecto de necesitar un café-. La maquina de café esta adentro y necesito mi dosis de cafeína.

-Está bien –dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta-. Entremos.

Mientras Kalinda acudía veloz a la máquina de café del otro lado del mostrador, Ginny encendió las luces y miró a su alrededor. Había logrado dar aquel sitio su toque personal. Ella misma había diseñado las estanterías e incluso colaborado con el carpintero a hacerlas. Había colocado dos butacas junto a la entrada de la sección de libros románticos y ella misma había hecho las fundas que las cubrían.

A continuación estaba la sección de misterio, donde había colocado una cinta de plástico amarilla y negra como las que usaba la policía para delimitar una escena de crimen y había colocado un póster en la pared de un actor caracterizado como Sherlock Holmes.

Más adelante, estaba la sección de ciencia-ficción con las portadas de libros firmadas por los autores que había visitado la tienda. Recientemente, había preparado una pequeña selección de libros para adolescentes y por último, estaba una pequeña zona dedicada a las historias del Oeste, donde había colocado un sillón cubierto con una manta estilo indio.

La sección infantil tenía pequeñas sillas, una alfombra de letras multicolores y se había asegurado de que las estanterías estuvieran bajas.

En el otro extremo de la tienda había un rincón de lectura donde se hacían las presentaciones de los autores. Había un gran banco de madera de pino con cojines rodeado de estanterías. Había tratado de dar el aspecto de un hogar en aquella zona, en la que había unos marcos con fotos entre los libros.

El rincón del lector estaba enfocado principalmente a la ficción, aunque procuraba tener libros sobre autoayuda muy populares, entre los lectores.

Ginny recordó que tenía que actualizar los listados de los libros mas vendidos. También tenía que hacer el pedido semanal y hacer sitio para los nuevos títulos que se pondrían a la venta durante las navidades.

-Ahora estoy lista para afrontar el día –dijo Kalinda después de dar un sorbo a su café-. ¿Qué tal fue tu charla sobre futuras profesiones en la escuela?-. Kalinda no sabia de la condición de Ginny de bruja, de hecho nadie. Ella ya estaba muy infeliz con la vida que tenia de bruja, y necesitaba un cambio, así que un día después de salir de Hogwarst agarro todas sus cosas, el poco dinero que tenía guardado y se fue a Londres muggel. Tuvo todo tipo de trabajos hasta que ahorro para poder abrir su librería.

-Bien. También fue un ex compañero del colegio.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Eras muy cercana a él?

-Pues... poco, aunque era el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Pero nunca se fijaba en mí. Estaba ahí para hablarles sobre como hacer una empresa.

-Y por tu expresión, no te gusto lo que dijo.

-Fue increíblemente arrogante y autoritario. Cuando se lo dije, me dijo que tan solo quería demostrarles cualidades como la confianza y el liderazgo.

-Espera un momento ¿Le dijiste que era arrogante?

-Si

-¿Cómo te atreviste?

-Estaba flirteando conmigo y tenia que pararle los pies.

Kalinda Sonrío.

-Si, claro y seguramente el cruel empresario se asusto de ti.

-Llevaba mi vestido negro.

-Ah, bueno, eso es otra cosa. Has utilizado tu arma infalible, la seducción. Así me gusta.

-Claro que no.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso era feo?

-No, todo lo contrario. Él es muy guapo, atractivo y con un sentido del humor muy peculiar.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar ir a un hombre con esas características?

-Era autoritario y arrogante.

-Eso puede cambiar.

-No siempre.

-Lo dices por tu madre.

Ginny asintió. Apenas le había hablado a su ayudante sobre su pasado. Tan solo le había contado que su madre era ama de casa y que era muy controladora. Sus padres vivían en las afueras de Londres, y muy poco los visitaba. Bueno hacia tres años que no lo hacía.

-Mi madre también es una persona difícil. Todavía insiste para que salga con hombres de origen hindú –continuo Kalinday dio un sorbo a su capuchino-. Cambiando de tema, ¿han llegado ya los libros de la nueva colección romántica?

-Llegaron ayer por la tarde, justo después de que te fueras.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente para Ginny, como era habitual. Algunas de sus clientas acudían varias veces a la librería y charlaban con ella. Sabía cuales eran los trabajos de sus maridos, los hijos que tenían, sus problemas y éxitos. También le hablan sobre los libros que mas le gustaban. Cuando un nuevo cliente entraba en la tienda, Ginny trataba de hacerle sentir a gusto para que volviera. Ésa era la parte importante de su trabajo.

Ginny pasó todo el día tratando de olvidar la reunión con el nuevo propietario del edificio, pero a partir de las cinco de la tarde no pudo dejar de mirar el reloj cada pocos minutos.

Finalmente, no había llovido esa tarde por lo que fue al cuarto de baño a llenar la regadera para regar las macetas de la fachada. Como todos los jueves, la hora de cierre era a las cinco y media.

Salio fuera. Se sentía tan mustia como los tulipanes. Tenia que ser positiva.

Se giró y choco contra un fuerte pecho masculino.

-Lo siento –dijo y su voz se apagó al ver de quien se trataba. Era Harry. Su pulso se aceleró, lo que demostraba que lo que había sentido el otro día no había sido una ilusión. No levaba su imponente traje de ejecutivo, pero los vaqueros le sentaban a la perfección así como el polo azul que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-He venido a hablar contigo.

-Éste no es un buen momento –dijo ella separándose de Harry y sujetando la regadera con fuerza, como si pudiera protegerla de la atracción sexual que desprendía-. Estoy esperando a alguien que llegará en cualquier momento para tratar un asunto muy importante de negocios.

-Lo sé. Me estas esperando a mí.

Harry habló en un tono muy arrogante.

-No, no eres tú.

-Claro que si –dijo siguiéndola al interior.

-Estoy esperando al nuevo dueño del edificio.

-Ése soy yo.

-Pero tú para que necesitas un edificio viejo. ¿No te dedicas a tus negocios?

-Si, pero ví un cierto interés en este.

-¿Por qué has comprado este edificio? –preguntó Ginny tratando de comprender lo que decía.

-Porque es una buena inversión. Y por que necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Compraste un edificio por que necesitas mi ayuda?

-Si.

Estaba claro que tenía que cerrar la tienda pronto. Colgó el cartel de _cerrado _aunque todavía quedaban unos minutos para la cinco y media. Aquella no era una conversación para mantener frente a los clientes. Por suerte la tienda estaba vacía y Kalinda ya se había ido. Ginny decidió ir directamente al grano.

-¿Qué pasa con mi alquiler?

-Estaré encantado de mantenerlo en las mismas condiciones si me ayudas.

-Si hago lo que tú quieres, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

-Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo.

Ginny comprendió hacia donde iba aquel asunto.

-Olvídate, no tendré sexo contigo.

-¿Sexo? ¿Quién ha hablado de sexo? No busco una amante, tan solo quiero una prometida. O, para ser mas exactos, alguien que este dispuesto a simular que es mi prometida.

De pronto Ginny cayó en la cuenta. Había oído cuál era la posición en el mundo mágico respecto a las tendencias sexuales.

-Lo entiendo. Eres un homosexual.

-¿Homosexual? –repitió Harry incrédulo-. Claro que no –dijo atrayéndola hacia él. Ginny podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través del vestido de algodón que llevaba puesto. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía apreciar con nitidez el brillo de sus ojos verdes. Él aproximó sus labios a los de ella y susurró- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- ¿Acepto?

Ginny consiguió encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a la tentación que Harry suponía. Dio un paso a tras y trató de mantener la calma.

-No, no quiero que me demuestres que no eres homosexual. Te creo.

-¿Por qué pensaste que lo era?

-Porque dijiste que no querías una amante sino una prometida.

-¿Y eso te hizo pensar que era homosexual?

-Era una suposición lógica.

-Claro que no.

Ginny estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que él quería.

-¿Por qué no me explicas lo que pretendes? Así no llegare a conclusiones erróneas.

-Necesito tener una prometida.

-¿Para qué quieres que piensen que tienes una prometida?

-Porque tengo un problema con Cho, la hija de un inversionista muy importante.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-No he hecho nada. Tan solo fui amable cuando la conocí y se ha hecho ilusiones conmigo, eso es todo.

-¿Y que te ha hecho ella?

-Me esta haciendo la vida imposible. Está convencida de que se ha enamorado de mí, de que ha sido amor a primera vista, lo que es absurdo.

-Desde luego.

Aquel comentario no debía de haberlo molestado, pero lo hizo.

-¿No crees posible que una mujer se enamore de mí?

-No he dicho eso. Me refiero a que enamorarse de alguien al que no se conoce es ridículo. No debe de haberse dado cuenta de lo arrogante y autoritario que puedes llegar a ser.

-Es hija de un inversionista muy ocupado. El es mucho más arrogante y autoritario que yo. Esta claro que ese no supone un problema para ella. Ya esta acostumbrada.

-Pues si lo sería para mí.

-Tu padre no es igual.

-No, él no. Pero mi madre si. –no estaba dispuesta a hablarle a Harry sobre los problemas que había tenido con ella-. ¿Por qué no me sigues hablando de las razones que tienes para necesitar una prometida?

-Está bien. Como te decía, Cho lleva persiguiéndome varias semanas. Como yo no le pedía una cita, lo hizo ella y cuando me negué me amenazó con hacerme la vida imposible.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Para empezar, logro que su padre me pidiera hacer esa estúpida charla en Hogwards.

Aquello molesto a Ginny.

-Lo único estúpido fue el modo en que te dirigiste a los muchachos.

-Al menos me prestaron atención.

-Creo que ya te gusta llamara la atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, olvídalo. Sigue, me decías que Cho te está haciendo la vida imposible.

-No lo entiendes. No puedo arriesgar mi empresa por una mujer caprichosa como ella. Así que se me ocurrió la idea de la prometida. Si le digo que estoy comprometido para casarme, quizás se olvide de mí.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque Cho me pilló por sorpresa y se me escapo tu nombre.

-¿Se te escapó?

Harry asintió.

-Si, cuando me preguntó el nombre de mi prometida. Me acorralo el día que te ví en le colegio, nada mas cuando llegue a la oficina. ¿De que te ríes?

-De la idea de una mujer acorralando al gran Harry Potter.

Harry la miro con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que Ginny dejo de reírse en un instante.

-La conocerás pronto. Estoy seguro de que se dejara caer por aquí para verte.

-A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que finja ser tu prometida para que cho se olvide de ti? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Unas semanas, hasta que pierda el interés.

-¿Y que pasa si no lo hace?

-Lo hará.

-No lo sé. Parece muy decidida.

-Quizá algunos meses. En compensación, te reduciré la renta a la mitad durante un año.

-¿Repite eso?

-Ya me has oído.

-Me lo tendrás que dar por escrito.

-Lo imaginé, así que le pedí a mi abogado que redactara un contrato –dijo Harry y saco un papel del bolsillo trasero.

El papel retenía la temperatura de su cuerpo. Ginny trató de ignorar ese detalle y se concentro en los términos legales. La duración del compromiso no había sido fijada, pero la rebaja en el alquiler ahí estaba estipulada, además de la advertencia de que el compromiso no era real ni que constituía una promesa de matrimonio. Estaba claro que había previsto todo.

Harry se había convertido en una persona autoritaria y arrogante. Él era fuerte, arrogante autoritario y poderoso. Y ella siempre había tratado de evitar eso en un hombre. Desde luego que estaba más atractivo que nunca, con su pelo negro y alborotado, y sus grandes ojos verdes, además de su seductora sonrisa que tanto cambiaba la expresión de su rostro cuando la esbozaba. Preferiría los hombres intelectuales y sensibles que compartieran su amor por los libros.

Tenia que reconocer que la oferta era demasiado buena para que Ginny la dejara pasar. Le costaba llegar a fin de mes desde que abrió la librería hace un año. Además, ya no era una jovencita incapaz de defenderse de una personalidad arrolladora. Podría manejar a Harry.

-¿Qué me dices? –pregunto él.

-Está bien –accedió.

-¿Lo harás?

-Si, pero tengo que advertirte que las cosas pueden ser mas complicadas de lo que parecen en principio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida que lamentará que te hayas comprometido?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Desde que había abierto la librería no tenia tiempo ni ganas para salir con hombres. Los pocos con los que había salido no le habían impresionado lo suficiente como para repetir la cita.

-Las mentiras siempre pasan factura –dijo Ginny.

Viendo el modo nervioso en se mordía el labio, Harry no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué cosas ocultaría en su pasado? ¿Qué sensación produciría el roce de sus labios?

Había reparado en sus labios desde el mismo momento que se habían vuelto a ver. También en sus piernas, aunque hoy apenas se veían ya que llevaba un largo vestido hasta los tobillos. Aun así, la suave tela del que estaba hecho tenia una peculiar manera de de marcar sus curvas.

Respecto a las mentiras su único propósito era deshacerse de Cho. Harry estaba seguro de que podía manejar las cosas. La atracción que sentía por Ginny era algo añadido aunque no tenia ninguna intención de comprometerse y casarse en ese momento de su vida. Eso podía estar bien para sus amigos, pero no para él. Ya que Ron se había casado con Hermione hace ya tres años y tenían una adorable niña. Todo eso abrumaba mucho a harry, y él valoraba mucho su libertad.

Había algo más en el hecho de salir con una atractiva pelirroja vendedora de libros. No parecía el tipo de mujer a la que le gustara llamar la atención por su aspecto, como demostraba el largo de su vestido que llevaba puesto y que el único que le producía eran unos irresistibles deseos de arrancárselo.

Ginny lo intrigaba. Deseaba saber sobre ella, sobre que había pasado con su vida, ya que en el colegio no hablaban mucho. Estaba seguro que debajo de aquel frío caparazón había algo más. Su temperatura había aumentado con tan solo rozarla. Quería saborear esos delgados labios que tenía, quería sentir sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

"Relájate", se dijo. Era una mujer más. Tenía que disfrutar el momento y no buscarse complicaciones.

Harry saco su agenda.

-Hay que dejar claros algunos detalles, como cuando nos comprometimos, cuanto tiempo llevamos saliendo y todo ese tipos de cosas. También está el anillo. ¿Qué talla tiene tu dedo?

-La siete. Pero no iras a comprar un anillo, ¿no?

-¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?

-Podrías comprar algo barato, como una circonita. Si la imitación es buena, solo un joyero sería capaz de saber que apenas tiene valor.

-Está bien. Elije tu el anillo pero yo lo pagaré.

-Será algo que no cueste más de dos galeones. No quiero tener que preocuparme si lo pierdo.

-¿Cómo ibas a perderlo? Se supone que el anillo de compromiso lo lleves puesto todo el tiempo y no te lo quietes para nada.

-Eso es en un compromiso real, lo que no es el caso.

-Esta bien pero al menos gástate cincuenta galeones, no quiero que nadie piense que soy un tacaño –dijo escribiendo en su agenda-. He preparado una lista...

-Si estas tan preparado, podrías haber inventado una historia mejor acerca de tu supuesta prometida. ¿Qué le has contado de mí?

-Solo que tenías una librería.

-¿Solo eso?

-Podía haberle dicho que habías sido modelo de bañadores de una revista muggle –dijo Harry tratándose de burlar de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba bromeando.

-Eso espero. Nadie creería que fui modelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque las mujeres de verdad tenemos curvas.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –dijo él mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-Mis caderas son grandes –dijo ella señalándose esa parte del cuerpo.

-Ya lo veo.

-Las modelos de bañadores nunca tienen las caderas tan marcadas.

-Me gustan las mujeres con curvas y piernas largas. Y con el pelo rojo y largo y los ojos azules. Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti.

Aquel cometario produjo un escalofrío. Ahora se daba cuenta de la extraña sensación que le producía. Se sentía sexualmente atraída por él. Hacia tiempo que no lo experimentaba y nunca antes había sido tan intensa como en aquel momento. Eran sus hormonas femeninas reaccionando a la testosterona que irradiaba en aquel momento Harry.

Ginny trató de calmarse. No podía dejarse llevar por el sexo en aquella situación. Necesitaba comportarse como una fría mujer de negocios. Tenia que ser práctica.

-No me conoces muy bien que digamos, Harry Potter.

-Quiero conocerte mejor –murmuró Harry-. Además necesito hacerlo si vamos a seguir con esto adelante. Cuéntame todo lo que tenga que saber.

-No creo que valla a funcionar –comentó Ginny.

-Claro que si. Sólo tenemos que prepararnos bien. Para hacer un buen negocio se debe estar muy bien preparado y conocer a detalle todos los ángulos del negocio. Se que tienes una librería y de tu procedencia. Pero de tu vida actualmente no se nada.

-Redactaré una pequeña biografía esta noche para que la tengas en tu agenda.

El guardo su agenda y la miró.

-Algunas cosas son inolvidables. No te molestes con lo de la biografía. Cena conmigo y podemos hablar de detalles mientras cenamos. Conozco un buen restaurante.

-Es buena idea para repasar nuestra historia –repuso Ginny con mente practica.

-Si –dijo Harry.

-Está bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Conociéndose

Unos minutos mas tarde, Ginny tropezó con su largo vestido al meterse en el coche de Harry. Era la primera vez que se sentaba en un Corvette plateado. Los hombres con los que solía salir no tenían ese tipo de coches.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que Harry no conducía como loco. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los conductores de otros vehículos lo adelantaron por la carretera.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa de un restaurante muy bonito, ya que no era muy ostentoso pero había un ambiente muy agradable. Era un ambiente muy romántico y tranquilo. Ella simplemente estaba maravillada con el lugar, observaba a las demás personas que charlaban con su pareja. La decoración, que era sencilla pero le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar. Hasta que la voz de Harry la trajo a la realidad.

-¿Me decías? –pregunto distraída.

-¿Qué por que no frecuentas la madriguera? Ron casi ni te menciona, y cuando preguntaba por ti, él se ponía rojo y me contestaba con un "no se", así que perdí la costumbre de preguntar por ti, y también en la madriguera no te mencionan. ¿Qué pasó?

Ginny dudó en contestar. Así que lo miro fijamente, y dijo lo más cordialmente posible-. No quiero hablar de eso. Solo te puedo decir es que tuve unos problemas con mi mamá.

-¿Es algo grave?

-No, solo eran diferencias de opiniones.

Harry supuso que había algo más, pero decidió cambiar de tema, y se dijo que luego ella le diría el por que de la disputa con su mama. Él sabia que Molly era una persona con temperamento, pero con él había sido muy amable, así que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que podría ser.

-Bueno... entonces, ¿Qué has hecho estos años, Ginny? –pregunto finalmente.

-Mmm, pues... veras, cuando salí de la madriguera tenia muy claro lo que quería, mi librería, pero no tenia el dinero suficiente, solo el necesario para vivir, así que rente un pequeño departamento, era demasiado pequeño pero para lo que necesitaba, podría decir que solo para dormir, porque trabajaba todo el día... –decía Ginny mientras tomaban su orden, ella prefirió ensalada, y Harry prefirió un platillo mas fuerte.

-¿Ensalada?... wow ¿que paso con el apetito Weasley?

-Ja, pues cuando tienes mucho trabajo y llegas completamente cansada ni hambre te da, créeme.

-Pues, conmigo es al contrario, me da mas hambre, y como demasiado.

-Ja, pues no aparentas ser una persona que come mucho, si se ve que estas en forma. –Ginny de pronto se percató de lo que había dicho y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosas. Y Harry pareció darse cuentas de ello porque soltó una sonora carcajada, lo cual molesto a Ginny.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que voy al gimnasio todas las mañana, y algunas veces voy con Ron a jugar quiddich-. Ginny muy apenada dijo.

-Esta bien, déjame continuar con mi biografía... ¿en donde estaba?... así, fui mesera en un restaurante por las mañanas, asistente de una tienda de ropa en las tardes durante un año, y ahorraba mi dinero, hasta que entre a trabajar en una tienda de libros donde aprendí como estaba el negocio.

-Y, ¿Fue difícil al principio poner la tienda?

-Pues la verdad un poco, pero me refiero a que tuve problemas de dinero, porque cuando te gusta hacer algo creo que lo haces mejor, y pues a mi me encanta todo lo que se refiera a libros. Y ponía todo mi empeño en ello.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mi me encanta el quiddich y todo lo que tenga que ver con él me apasiona muchísimo-.

Harry dudó si le podría preguntas sobre su vida amorosa, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía, así que le pregunto- ¿Y tu vida amorosa?

Ginny se sorprendió muchísimo al escucharlo preguntar eso, tanto que casi deja caer el tenedor con el que comía su ensalada.- ¿Que hay con ella? –pregunto ella en tono resentido.

-Oye, nunca te dijeron que contestar una pregunta con otras es de mala educación. Además si voy a ser tu prometido necesito saber ese tipo de cosas.- Ella lo medito unos segundos si debía de contestar esa pregunta, no es que fuera una mujer que saliera con muchos hombres, pero le incomodaba el hecho de estar tratando ese tema con él, ya que ella sabia la larga, pero larga lista de mujeres que habían salido con Harry, y eso era un poco perturbador para ella.

Cuando ella estaba en el colegio, en los baños se escuchaban los comentarios de las chicas con las que él salía, y siempre terminaba sonrojada por los comentarios que se decían. Ella se preguntaba muchas cosas como si debiera contestar esa pregunta o si realmente Harry Potter fuera el mejor amante que Hogwarts hubiera tenido.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Eh, ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál era la pregunta? –se sentía completamente desorientada, el simple hecho de imaginarse a Harry en la cama la desconectaba de lo demás.

-Te preguntaba que en que piensas. Cuando te pregunte por tus ex novios te quedaste completamente ida. Wow si que eran muchos, por que si te quedaste pensando en ellos.

-Pues, fueron pocos mis novios, los demás solo eran citas sin importancia... mi primer novio fue Michael Cornner, ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Mmm, no.

-Bueno, eso no importa, después fue Dean Thomas y Colin Creevy. Y aunque fueron mis novios no fue nada serio, ya que el idiota de mi hermano me los espantaba, todas mis citas solo era una y ya, era un milagro que un chico quisiera salir conmigo por segunda vez.

-Pues como no, si a cada vez que entrábamos en los baños escuchábamos comentarios sobre ti, eso molestaba mucho a Ron y los golpeaba a todos los que hablaban de ti.

-¿Ellos hablaban de mi?

-Si... lo bonita que te habías puesto y las ganas que tenían de invitarte a salir, eso desquiciaba a Ron.

-Entonces ¿por eso castigaron a Ron en su séptimo año?

-Aja. Justin Flin Fletcher dijo que tenia unas ganas de... –Harry medito lo que iba a decir y se arrepintió-. Bueno tú me entiendes. Así que no nos aguantamos y lo golpeamos hasta que la profesora McGonnagal nos separo.

-¿Tú también te peleaste con él?

-Claro, no iba a dejar que hablaran así de ti. Y lo mejor fue cuando Draco también agrego su comentario a la discusión y me le fui enzima. Mientras Ron golpeaba a Justin yo me encargaba de Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?

-Si, el muy idiota siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, pero como estabas del lado de Dumbledore pues optaba por insultarte.

-¿Enserio? Y, ¿Qué dijo de mí?

Harry se puso serio. Lo cual eso hacia intrigar más a Ginny. Ella espero hasta que Harry hablara, pero no lo hizo, así que cambio de tema.

-Bueno, ahora háblame de ti.

-¿Qué no lees los periódicos? Ahí sale toda mi vida, ya sea personal o laboral.

-Perdón por estar desconectada del mundo mágico. Pero no, no los leo. Pero de tu vida sentimental ni me cuentes que ya me la he de saber... ¡toda la comunidad mágica!

-Ja, no toda, solo las mujeres. Y deja de estar insinuando cosas.

-Yo no he dicho nada, tu solo te echas de cabeza. Pero bueno dime tus gustos. Que esos no los conozco... ha y tu rutina.

-Mi rutina es fácil, me levanto siempre muy temprano para ir al gimnasio, tomo café en las mañanas, regreso a mi casa a las 8 de la mañana para cambiarme y salir para mi oficina, salgo a las 4 de la tarde, como en la oficina junto con tu hermano. Y en las noches salgo con amigos a tomar un trago.

-¿Amigos?

-Algunas veces amigas, pero vamos a decir que salíamos tu y yo.

-Ja, pero yo no soy chica de bares.

-Pues diremos que salimos a cenar o tomar un café juntos, o simplemente nos quedamos en mi departamento.

-Un momento, no diremos eso. No quiero que piensen eso de mí.

-Ja, Ginny, cariño, -dijo Harry sonriendo-. Aunque no lo digamos lo supondrán, además se supone que nos vamos a casar, eso es muy normal entre pareja-. Mientras decía esto, le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Eso era demasiado para ella, con su simple contacto la hizo estremecer completamente. A lo que la retiro rápidamente. -¿Te molesta eso?

-No me molesta, pero es incomodo.

-Ginny, me gustaría que en realidad te tomaras muy enserio tu papel de prometida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues me gustaría que fueras a mi oficina por mí para ir a comer, y además te demuestres cariñosa conmigo, y si es necesario me tendrás que besar.

-¡¿Besar! –Grito Ginny, y todas las personas voltearon a verla curiosamente. Harry estaba completamente rojo, no solo por que las demás persona lo voltearan a ver, sino de coraje, ser el mago más codiciado de toda la comunidad mágica, según la revista Corazón de Bruja, y que ella reaccionara así realmente hería su ego masculino.

En cambio, Ginny estaba completamente sonrojada, cuando era mas joven siempre soñaba con besar a Harry, pero solo era eso, un sueño. Pero ahora era una realidad, tendría que besarlo y además fingir cariño hacia él. Volteo a verlo, y ahí estaban, esos labios con los que de pequeña soñaba con poder tocar, eran delgados, pero realmente apetecibles, los miraba fijamente, y se los saboreaba, "¿Cómo sería besar a Harry?" se preguntaba.

-Ginny, -Harry la saco de sus pensamientos- se que crees que besarme sería desagradable, pero por favor vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo, por favor-. Ella lo vio a los ojos, y estos le rogaban que lo hiciera, y Ginny se sintió un poco mal por la reacción que tuvo.

-Yo no dije se seria desagradable, simplemente no pensé que tuviera que recurrir a besarte. Simplemente me sorprendiste... Además ¿como voy a saber que Cho va a estar en tu oficina?

-Cho no sale de mi oficina, actualmente El señor Chang tiene una oficina en mi empresa, y Cho va a diario y se queda todo el día. Ella es de las personas que organiza salidas espontáneas, siempre nos invita a Ron y a mí a comer con ella, y tiene una casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, y siempre nos invita, y siempre rechazo su oferta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio? Es la oportunidad perfecta para seducirme. Y yo no quiero caer en su juego.

-¿Y, tendremos que ir?

-Claro, pero no te preocupes que también van Ron y Hermione. Eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con tu hermano, por mucho que estén peleados me partirá la cara si no le digo.

-Yo no estoy peleada con el. Él es el que no me habla. Es un idiota... Harry, ¿Qué vamos a decir de cómo nos comprometimos? Cuando nos pregunten de cómo nos conocimos pues decimos la verdad. Además hay que plantear el noviazgo y todo ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso ya esta planeado. Diremos que tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de mí y me perseguías. Hasta que te di una oportunidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco, no vamos a decir eso, se supone que yo debo ser especial, si sales con muchas mujeres, ¡piensa! ¿Que es lo que una mujer te haría sentir? o ¿que la diferenciaría de las demás?

Harry no se había planteado así ese punto. Ginny tenía razón, él salía con muchas mujeres, pero era por que ellas lo seducían, todas soñaban con poder salir con él y pasar por su cama, y poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-Tienes razón, Ginny. Entonces diremos que tú me atraes... digo atraías, pero tu no me hacías caso...

-Claro, por que decía que eras arrogante y autoritario –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

-Si, si, lo que quieras. Entonces eso hacia que me llamara mas mi atención por ti. Así que te perseguí hasta aceptaste salir conmigo.

-Ja, el famoso Harry Potter persiguiendo a una mujer, eso es muy gracioso e insólito.

-¡Exacto! Eso es lo que lo hará más real.

-Bien, llevamos saliendo... ¡Harry! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

-Seis meses como novios, ya que te conozco desde que tenías diez años y te propuse matrimonio hace un mes.

-Y ¿Cómo te me propusiste? ¡Que sea romántico, eh!

-Bueno... que te parece esto, te prepare una cena súper romántica en mi departamento y lo llene de rosas rojas.

-Deja de decir que me llevas a tu departamento, ya te dije que eso no –protesto una Ginny muy roja. Y era por que ella misma fantaseaba con ir a su departamento, pero se reprimía esas ideas locas, y pensaba en toda esta farsa eran unos simples negocios que le iban a solucionar su vida económica.

-Está bien. Te lleve a un hermoso restaurante, lo cual reservé un lugar para estar solos y lo llene de rasas rojas...

-Tulipanes.

-¿Por qué tulipanes?

-Por que son mis favoritos, y que sean rojos.

-Esta bien tulipanes serán.

Se hacia tarde y decidieron marcharse. De camino de vuelta, en el coche había un incomodo silencio, ya que no había mas que decir. Ya habían acordado todos los detalles de su vida como pareja comprometida.

Pero Harry la observaba, la forma de cómo jugaba con su pelo, y mordía su labio inferior, eso le daba a entender que ella estaba nerviosa por algo.

Llegaron, y Ginny se bajo del coche y agradeció la cena. Pero Harry no escuchaba pues la observaba detenida mente, veía el movimiento de su cuerpo al marcharse, y una ola de calor lo cubrió, esto lo hizo caer en la cuenta de lo excitado que estaba. Deseaba a Ginny Weasley, y la deseaba en su cama.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Recordando

Ginny se despertó esa mañana totalmente abrumada por su situación con Harry, sabía que todo era una farsa, pero aun así se sentía extraña. De un día para otro era su novia, mejor dicho su prometida. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, ella tenía que comportarse como su prometida, debería ser la mujer mas enamorada del mundo mágico, ser cariñosa con él,- "bueno, no creo que exista un problema, él es muy atractivo", pensaba.

Era absurda toda esa situación, pensaba en su madre, tantas veces que terminaban discutiendo por el mismo asunto. Sacudió su cabeza y dejo de pensar en ello, sabia que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado, solo iba a conseguir un dolor de cabeza.

Tomo una ducha y desayuno como de costumbre, abrió a las 9 de la mañana y toco su letrero en donde estaba el nombre de su tienda, por que eso era, "su tienda" e iba a luchar por conservarla y sacarla a flote, y si para eso tendría que besar al mismísimo Darco Malfoy lo haría, pero besarlo a él sería fácil, pues no se sentía atraída por él, besarse con él seria como besar a una puerta o una pared, pero en cambio al que tenia que besar seria a Harry Potter, al niño que vivió, pero que decía, "niño", Ja, Harry ya no era un niño, sino todo un hombre, "y que hombre" decía Ginny.

Pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pensaba en todo momento en él, en lo atractivo que estaba, pensaba en sus labios lo apetecibles que se le hacían,- Ginny, deja de pensar en él.

-¿Pensar en quien?

Ginny estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Kalinda había llegado a la tienda buscando café.

-Lo siento, Kalinda, no te vi entrar.

-Si no importa, pero ¿en quien no quieres pensar? –pregunto un poco curiosa.

-En mi prometido.

-Ja, te crearía, si no supiera que no has salido con alguien en un tiempo considerable.

-Pues ayer vino un amigo y me pidió que si le hacia un favor y pues acepte. –dijo Ginny sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Un favor... ¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Pues... me pidió un favor y ya.-Ginny se dio cuenta que no podía hablar bien con ella, por que le haría muchas preguntas a las cuales no tenia respuesta. Así que tomo sus cosas y salio.

No supo exactamente cuanto camino, de verdad que no tenia idea de a donde ir. Hasta que levanto de la vista y se vio parada en la enterada de San Mungo, y sin dudarlo entro. Camino hacia la recepción. Dudo un momento, pero respiro hondo y pregunto.

-Disculpe.

-Si dígame.

-¿La sanadora Hermione Weasley?

∞

Harry estaba muy diferente. Algo lo tenia muy intranquilo, no sabia que era, bueno si lo sabia pero le daba miedo reconocerlo. Desde que le propuso el trato a Ginny sabia que esa era una bomba de tiempo, la cual iba a explotar en el momento que se enteraran del asunto sus hermanos, iba a correr la sangre, pero al único que le tenia miedo era a su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, pero él sabia que solo él se iba a enterar del acuerdo ya que lo necesitaba para que lo ayudara a sostener la mentira, Harry sabia que no era necesario que los demás pelirrojos se enteraran ya que el acuerdo era exclusivamente en su oficina y pues ese rumor de ella no salía.

Pero él no tenia nada que perder, su amistad con Ronald Weasley era de años, y pues un simple rumor en el que él mismo iba a aclarar no iba a arruinar su amistad de años. Él sabia lo sobre protector que Ron podía llegar a ser con su pequeña hermana. Claro que sabia, él había sido testigo de las tremendas golpizas que su amigo había propinado a todas las citas de Ginny. En el colegio Ron había golpeado al Seamus Finnigan a tal grado de mandarlo a la enfermería solo por que él había visto a Ginny según Ron en una forma muy inapropiada.

Pero que rayos, él era Harry Potter, el que venció a Voldemort a la edad de 17 años, y pues un pelirrojo no lo iba a intimidar. Bueno eso creía. Y si Ron no le daba tiempo de explicar las cosas, o si le terminaba de explicar como estaba toda la situación camino a San Mungo por la tremenda golpiza que le había propinado su amigo. Bien ahora si tenia los nervios de punta. Que iba a hacer, tenia unas ganas de grita para sacar toda la frustración que guardaba. Todo eso lo tenía muy mal. Mejor era tomar un vuelo a Hawai donde nadie lo encontrara, y huir de la molesta y empalagosa Cho, y de los fuertes puños de Ron y de la confusión de sentimientos que tenia hacia Ginny. "Ginny" pensó Harry, no de ella no quería huir, sino estar más cerca que nunca de ella.

-Hola, Harry, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, Amelia, oye ¿sabes si ron no ha llegado?

-Pues si, pero él ya esta en su oficina.

-Oye, ¿me haces un favor?

-Claro, Harry, tu pídeme lo que quieras.-dijo en un tono muy meloso.

-Pues veras, si viene Cho Chang dile que Ron y yo no estamos, que no pudimos venir por que fuimos a hacer unos contratos a Irlanda y que vamos a llegar hasta mañana.

-Está bien, Harry no te preocupes.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, camino hasta la oficina de Ron que estaba junto a la suya, pero su paso era lento, cualquiera que lo viera diría que caminaba hacia el matadero. No sabía como empezar la conversación, ni siquiera sabia que le iba a explicar. Tomo aire y toco a la puerta.

-Adelante.

∞

-Así, ella esta en el consultorio de al final del pasillo.

-Muchas Gracias.

Ginny camino el pasillo, el cual se le hizo interminable. Se paro enfrente de la puerta y toco.

-Pasa Andrea-dijo la mujer que estaba leyendo un escrito.

-Mmm, no soy Andrea.- Hermione dejo caer en su escritorio lo que traía en las manos y levanto la vista, y ahí estaba, mas grande y delgada de cómo la recordaba, pero tenia la misma mirada de antes.

-Ginny.

-Hola, Hermione.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su cuñada. Ella no sabia en donde estaba, ni tampoco por que se fue, pero la necesitaba tanto, era su mejor amiga desde Hogwarts. En cambio Ginny se sintió tan bien en el abrazo de su amiga y cuñada que correspondió al abrazo.

-Ginny, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Dónde Estabas?

-Clama, que son muchas preguntas. Y estoy dispuesta a contestártelas todas pero ¿tienes tiempo? Por que si estas ocupada vuelvo en otro momento.

-No, claro que no estoy ocupada y aunque lo estuviera no te dejaba ir hasta que hablemos. Anda siéntate.

-Bueno, entonces hablemos.

-Oh, Ginny ¿donde has estado?

-Bueno, vivo aquí en Londres, en el centro, tengo una tienda de libros, sabes que me encantas.

-Si lo se, comparto mi gusto contigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, claro, cuando salí de casa ese era mi propósito, y lo logre.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Dejas a todo mundo muy destrozado.

-Hay Hermione fue horrible, tengo que hablar contigo eres a la única que me va escuchar y entender. De verdad que necesitaba hablar contigo.- Ginny ya no pudo controlarse, y desde que salio de su casa se había prometido no llorar pero todo era tan grande ahora y ella se sentía tan pequeña, que no soporto más y una lagrimas rebeldes cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Hay Ginny, ¿Qué paso?

-Pues, cuando ustedes se fueron a su viaje, mama me volvía loca, me decía consejos todo el tiempo.

-¿Consejos? ¿De que tipo?

-Pues de que más va a ser, de matrimonio. Mama quería que fuera una fabulosa ama de casa, lo cual yo aun no estaba preparada, antes quería realizar todos mis sueños.

_**Flash Back**_

Una mañana soleada de Julio, Ginny se encontraba leyendo una carta de su ex Colin Creevy, en donde la invitaba a salir uno de estos días, lo cual le encantaba la idea por que tenia que no salía con nadie desde que estaba en Hogwarts, y se sentía muy mal ya que no salía para nada de su casa, y realmente quería salir.

-¡Mamá!-Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina para pedir permiso a su mamá.

-¡Ginny, deja de gritar así! Una señorita como tu no debe de estar haciendo esos escándalos.

-Mamá, me acaba de llegar una carta de Colin y me pregunta si puedo salir a cenar con él. ¿Puedo ir?

-Claro que no. ¿Como vas a salir con el? No es correcto.

-Pero, no hay nada de malo. Solo es un amigo que invita a su amiga a cenar.

-Como si no supiera las intenciones que ese muchacho tiene hacia ti. ¿Que no saliste con él en el colegio? Además yo no quiero que te relaciones con él, sabes de mis deseos que tengo para que te cases con Harry.

-Ja, mamá, sabes de sobra que eso es imposible. Además él ni siquiera sabe que existo. Y no tiene nada de malo que salga con Colin, él es mi amigo.

-¡Basta, he dicho que no! Y no insistas.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, vete a tu habitación.

Estaba furiosa como su propia madre la quería enredar con Harry Potter, y no bastaba con eso sino estaba empeñada en arruinarle la vida, como no la había dejado salir con Colin, se dijo que existían otras maneras de salir de la casa sin que su mamá se diera cuenta.

-Esta bien mamá, no voy ¿pero que crees? no tengo tanta hambre, así que no voy a bajar a cenar.

-Como quieras.

Ginny corrió a su habitación y escribió una pequeña nota hacia Colin para que la esperara en el Caldero Chorreante. Se cambio de ropa y se maquillo, como tenia mucho que no lo hacia puso un gran empeño en ello. Acercándose la hora se desapareció de su habitación para aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante, y ahí estaba Colin esperando por ella, él no era nada feo, Colin siempre había tenido un gran sequito de alumnas detrás de él, pero simplemente no había esa chispa que hace que te enamores de una persona.

Respiró hondo y se acerco a él.

-Hola, Ginny. ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Colin, ¿y tú?...

Se divirtió como nunca, tenia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, desde que llego a la madriguera todo había cambiado, no se había dado cuenta que ya no era la niña que con un simple juego se divertía, ya no estaban sus hermanos para hablar con ellos, simplemente tenia otros intereses.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era tardísimo, tomo sus cosas, se despidió de Colin y se fue. Trato de aparecerse en su habitación, sintió un miedo tremendo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía, y de repente pensó en su mama, "Se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba". Su miedo aumento que no podía aparecerse en ningún lugar en la madriguera, así que fue a buscar a Colin. Colin accedió a acompañarla hasta su casa. Se aparecieron en el pueblo cerca de la Madriguera.

-Bueno, Ginny, ya estas en tu casa, sana y salva.

-Muchas gracias Colin, por acompañarme, además me la pase muy bien hoy. –Colin se acerco para darle un beso, pero de pronto se súbitamente la puerta.

-Ginevra Weasley, ¿que haces aquí afuera? ¿Saliste con él? ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme?

-Colin, será mejor que te marches, muchas gracias por todo.

-Pero Ginny, ¿Cómo voy a...

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien.

-Pásate. No puedo creer que me desobedecieras, ¿Es tuviste con él?

-Si mamá, salimos y estuvimos cenando.

-¿Crees que nací ayer? Hay por Merlín. De seguro ya estuviste con él. Y yo que quería que llegaras señorita para tu boda con Harry ahora que vamos a hacer. Me has decepcionado.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mí?

-Pues tú, con tus actos, me has decepcionado. ¿Qué va a pensar Harry de ti?

-Basta, y Harry no va a pensar nada por que YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ÉL.

-Claro que si hija, todo es cuestión de que tu pongas un interés en él cuando llegue.

-Mamá, es que tú no entiendes. Te lo voy a decir EL NO ME QUIERE POR MAS ENTUSIASMO QUE PONGA, EL NUNCA SE VA A FIJAR EN MI.

-Eso lo dices ahora pero ya que él regrese platica con él, déjale ver lo maravillosa que eres.

-Y ¿cuando va a ser eso? ¿Que tal si regresa en 10 años o si ya no regresa? ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿VOY A ESPERARLO TODA LA VIDA? NO MAMÁ, NO LO VOY A HACER. No voy a esperar a un hombre que se que no me ama, y que nunca lo hará. –dijo ya con lagrimas en sus mejillas. No por Harry sino por la impotencia que tenia, el coraje que le tenia a su mamá en eso momentos era muy grande.

-Pero Ginny, cariño, mira la guerra se acabara pronto.

-No, no me importa. Y desde a horita te lo hago saber mamá, NO ME VOY A CASAR CON HARRY. Yo tengo otros planes para cuando acabe la guerra -dijo ya bajando su tono de voz.

-¿PLANES? ¿QUE PLANES VAS A TENER TU? No tienes dinero, y además tampoco tienes mi apoyo ni el de tu padre. Ahora vete a tu habitación no quiero verte. Estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

-Si me voy a mi habitación, ¿pero sabes a que? A hacer mis maletas. ME VOY DE ESTA CASA.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

-Eso no te importa, me voy lejos a donde pueda hacer mi vida lejos de todos ustedes, y de sobre todo de ti. Estoy harta que me quieras casar con Harry. Pero eso se acabo.

-Bien, si eso quieres hacer. Vete.

_**End Flash Back **_

-Y eso fue lo que paso Hermione.-Ginny ya no lloraba, hacia mucho tiempo que ya no le afectaba tanto.

-Lo siento, Ginny. Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso. Cuando llegamos pues tu mamá nos dijo que te habías ido porque se te había pegado la gana, y nos dijo que nunca más mencionáramos tu nombre.

-Pues claro, Ja, perdió todo interés cunado le dije que no me iba a casar con Harry. Y por eso vengo a hablar contigo.

-Claro. ¿Que te parece si vamos a otro lado a platicar.

Salieron de San Mungo para ir a una cafetería, para poder hablar tranquilamente. Ya sentadas Ginny le narro su encuentro con Harry y la petición que le hizo.

-Bueno, no le veo el problema, son amigos, además los dos salen ganando.

-Ese es el problema, Hermy, que Harry no es mi amigo.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que es?

-Pues... simplemente un conocido en el cual hicimos un trato de negocios. Además él me perturba machismo.

-¿Te perturba? ¿Cómo?

-Pues no se, lo vi, y sentí una gran atracción hacia él, algo que no había sentido cuando me gustaba en el colegio.

-Pues puedo entenderte. Yo creo que solo es atracción sexual. Por que si dices que ya no sientes nada por él, ¿verdad?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza- Además, Harry es un hombre muy atractivo, y pues no eres la única que sucumbe a sus encantos.

-Ja, que bien, justo lo que me faltaba. ¿Y como hago para que termine?

-Pues te alejas de él o simplemente le das rienda suelta a tus deseos y te acuestas con él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- Permisos y una vista inesperada

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba él, su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley. Harry sabía perfectamente lo sobre protector que él podía llegar a ser con su pequeña hermana, a tal grado de tenerle pavor.

Era fácil luchar contra Voldemort por que era su enemigo, pero como iba a pelear contra Ron, simplemente no podía. Como iba a devolverle los golpes si él sabía que tenía una razón para hacerlo, si un hombre se presentara ante él y le dijera que iba a fingir un compromiso con su hermana para salvar su propio pellejo simplemente lo golpeara hasta cansarse con el simple hecho de unir las palabras "compromiso" y "hermana" en una misma oración.

Lo vio leer un documento, así que espero a que se desocupara para tener toda su atención. Espero unos dos minutos y Ron levanto su mirada hacía él.

-¿Qué pasa harry? Te noto preocupado.

-Pues si Ron, estoy preocupado.

-¿Tu? ¿Por qué?

-Temo que me golpeen.

-¿Quién?

-Alguien.

-¿Pero quien?

-Oye... ¿Ya oíste sobre el partido de los Chudley Cannons, pasaron a la siguiente ronda?

-Si, claro que lo ví. Fue increíble como Jonson tomo la snitch...- Ron frunció el entrecejo y miro a Harry- Harry, estas cambiando de tema.

-Mmm, bueno esta bien.- unos pensamientos inundaron su cabeza, de él completamente inconciente gracias a los tremendos golpes que su amigo le había propinado.- Veras Ron. Tu sabes lo molesta que Cho esta conmigo.

-¿Molesta?... Harry, ella no se despega de ti. Sabes que yo nunca me metería en tu vida privada. ¿Pero sabes lo perjudicial que seria que te enredaras con la hija del Sr. Chang?

-¡Claro que lo se! Pero ya tengo la solución perfecta.

-Así, ¿Cuál es?... debe ser buena para ayudarnos, y de que ese hombre no nos destruya y no nos pisotee como un par de escregutos.

-Pues fingiré que estoy comprometido, así Cho se alejara de mí.

Ron sumido en sus pensamientos mientras analizaba la idea, no le parecía mala pero debía de encontrarle un error para estar preparados para lo que pudiera pasar o simplemente desecharla.

-Ron, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Pues no es mala. Pero dime los detalles.

-Bueno, una mujer se hará pasar por mi prometida, saldremos unos días juntos para que Cho nos vea.

-Y así se desengañará de ti.

-¡Exacto!

-Pero necesitamos a una mujer que sea de confianza y bonita, mas bonita que Cho.

-Ya tengo pareja, de hecho Cho ya los sabe se lo dije el otro día, no me creyó porque nunca la había mencionado, pero ella pronto me vera con mi prometida.

-Ah! Así que ya tienes candidata. ¿Quién es? ¿Es bonita?

Harry dudo un segundo, la visión de los puños de Ron acercándose a su cara lo aterraba, pero tenía que decirle, él sabia que no podía hacer nada sin su ayuda y sin su aprobación. Tomo un suspiro enorme tratando de prolongar el momento pero no pudo.

-Si, Ron ya tengo prometida y pues a mi parecer si es muy bonita, ha cambiado muchísimo desde la ultima vez que la vi.

-Ah, entonces la conozco.- dijo Ron tratando de pensar quien podría ser la prometida de su mejor amigo.

-Ron, mi prometida es... Ginny.

La cara de Ron era totalmente indescriptible, después Harry podía ver en su cara sorpresa, enojo y aturdimiento. Espero a que Ron asimilara la información.

-¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo.

-Que Ginny es mí prometida.- grito Harry.

-¿Por qué ella? ¿La has visto?

-Si, el otro día en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Pues veras, ella es dueña de una librería en Londres y la Profesora McGonagall la invito a participar en la platica de trabajo. No se como la Profesora dio con ella.

Ron guardo silencio pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho, tenia mucho tiempo sin saber de su hermana. Él la quería mucho, él era la que mas la cuidaba, sabía lo indefensa que podía llegar a ser algunas veces y él tenia una necesidad de protegerla. Se sintió muy mal cuando llego a Londres de la guerra victorioso junto con Harry y Hermione para encontrarse que ella había huido sin haber dejado rastro, pero él no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, él se dedico a buscarla y la única forma de hacerlo era en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de rastreo de magia, pero había encontrado que ella no usaba su varita y llego a la conclusión de que vivía como una simple muggel. Así que desistió de su búsqueda.

Harry no interrumpió sus pensamientos así que no dijo nada y miro por la ventana. Hasta que Ron se lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y como esta ella?

-Muy bien. Ha realizado sus sueños.

-Ella era muy reservada con eso de sus sueños.

-¿Sabes tu por que huyo de tu casa?

-Si. Una noche escuche hablar a mis padres de ello.

-¿Y por que?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Bueno. Entiendo... es personal. ¿Pero y que piensas de que ella pretenda ser mi prometida?

Ron no respondió.

-Mira se como la cuidas. Pero te...

-No me molesta.

-¿Quieres decir que aceptas?

-Claro que no acepto. Pero no me queda de otra. Solo te pido que no la lastimes.

-Yo nunca haría nada para hacerlo.

-No concientemente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo se mi cuento.

∞

Al día siguiente, Ginny trataba de no pensar en la solución que su cuñada le había propuesto, era ridículo como iba a sucumbir ante sus deseos, se trataba solamente cumplir con el plan inicial, que era ayudarlo con la tonta idea de la prometida. Ya lo había decidido en cuanto se solucionara el problema de Harry ella simplemente se alejaría de él. Tenia que ver lo positivo de aquello y tratar de dejar de comer chocolate. Después de que terminara la "ridícula" platica con Hermione, se había comido media docena de trufas rellenas de limón que tenia escondidas en una caja de galletas. Pero no podía olvidar que no todos los días se comprometía, y menos con el Gran Harry Potter, aunque no fuera un compromiso real.

Una joven, vestida muy elegante, entró en la librería. Estaba mirando alrededor sin demasiada atención, lo que la extrañó. Ginny decidió acercarse hasta ella para preguntarle si buscaba algo, pero la joven se adelantó.

-¿Trabaja Ginny Weasley aquí?

-Soy Ginny Weasley.

En vez de presentarse, la mujer miró despectivamente el censillo vestido que Ginny llevaba como si fuera ropa anticuada.

-¿Y tu? –preguntó Ginny recordando que no tenia sentido molestarse.

-Soy Cho Chang.

Era lo que temía.

-Hola, Cho. Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó.

-¿De veras? ¿Y que te ha dicho?

Ginny no podía decirle la verdad.

-Que ya te ha contado de nuestro compromiso.

-Ha sido algo precipitado, ¿no?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se tomo unos segundos para recapacitar. No esperaba que Cho fuera a verla tan pronto. ¿Cómo se habían comprometido? De pronto su cabeza se había quedado en blanco. ¿Por qué no había tomado notas el otro día?

-No llevas anillo.

-Me lo están ajustando –Ginny había planeado acercarse a una joyería para encontrar alguno.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Pues, el mejor amigo de Harry es mi hermano-. Cho observo el brillante pelo rojo de Ginny.

-Ron.

-Si, él es mi hermano. Me alegro que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para conocerme. Debes apreciar mucho a Harry.

-Harry y yo tenemos una reilación muy especial –dijo Cho con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Todo lo que hice fue ser amable con ella", se dijo Ginny repitiendo las palabras de Harry. ¿Le habría mentido? ¿Estaría simulando aquel compromiso después de haber tenido una aventura con la hija de si inversionista solo para deshacerse de ella? Si así era, Ginny no quería tomar parte de aquello.

Ginny advirtió que la joven era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Eso podía significar que estaba mintiendo.

-Nunca antes te había mencionado –continuó Cho. Era evidente que disfrutaba con aquel detalle y esta vez sí que busco los ojos de Ginny.

-No me sorprende que no te hablara de mi –repuso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Harry no es de los que van hablando por ahí de su vida con otras personas. Además Ron es muy protector conmigo, así que no habla mucho su relación conmigo.

-No eres su tipo.

-¿Cuál es su tipo? –pregunto Ginny sin poder evitarlo.

-Morena, ojos rasgados y cuerpo impresionante –casualmente, Cho se estaba describiendo-. Femenina, no una aburrida mujer trabaja entre libro.

-No solo trabajo aquí, soy la propietaria de la librería.

Cho se encogió de hombros quitando importancia a aquel detalle.

-Algún día tendré mi propio negocio –anuncio Cho.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué clase de negocio?

-No se, todavía no he decidido eso, pero desde luego algo más excitante que una librería.

-Por su puesto.

-La gente no suele tomarme en serio sólo porque soy bonita. Eso no significa que sea tonta.

-Claro que no –quizá tonta no, pero algo boba sí.

-Soy una mujer muy ambiciosa.

-Estoy segura de eso.

En ese momento llego Clay Twitty a la librería y fue entonces cuando g se dio cuenta de que cualquier cliente había podido oír su conversación con Cho. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había dicho nada desagradable a la muchacha.

-Hola, Clay –dijo Ginny aliviada por la interrupción.

Clay era un lector compulsivo, de vez en cuando le echaba una mano a la librería. Hacia poco que había entrado a la universidad. El era delgado con una mirada perdida, con su pelo rubio y pecas en sus mejillas, tenia el tipo de un estudiante modelo, pero además era muy amable y eso le bastaba a Ginny.

Pero además era un hombre, y lo cual no le pasaron desapercibidos los encantos de Cho, la miraba cual artista admiraba a su musa. Cho en cambio no había reparado en el, parecía que ya estaba acostumbrada a deslumbrar a los hombres, pero ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en mirar a Clay.

-Harry y yo tenemos eso en común –continuo Cho como si Clay no estuviera ahí-. Los somos ambiciosos. Tenemos tantas cosas en común... no todo el mundo no entiende al mundo empresarial.

Ginny se estaba dando cuenta que tenia que ganarse la reducción de su alquiler. Y ella sabía mejor que nadie que mentir no era tan fácil como parecía.

-Puede que yo no entienda su mundo, pero te olvidas de lo más importante.

-¿Ah si, ¿Y que es eso? –pregunto Cho con cierta arrogancia.

-Pues que Harry me ama, y él me eligió a mí, y lo que es más importante yo soy su prometida.

Clay que estaba absorto mirando a Cho como un artista miraba a su musa intervino -¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar un libro?

-¡Como si tuviera tiempo de leer!

Una cosa que esa mujer fuera desagradable con ella y otra muy distinta que lo fuera con sus empleados.

-No te preocupes, Clay. La señorita ya se va. –dijo Ginny fingiendo la sonrisa mas amable y sujetando la puerta para que se fuera.

-Sólo he venido a conocerte.- dijo Cho al pasar por su lado.

Ginny se mordió la lengua para evitar decir cosas que pudiera arrepentirse mas tarde. Estaba furiosa, y lo peor era que lo estaba consigo misma. ¿Como era posible que ella se metiera en este tipo de líos? Pero ella sabia la respuesta, y tenia nombre y apellido... y unos ojos divinos. Se llamaba Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada esta historia esta basada en una historia que se llama Jugando con el deber de una autora que se llama Cathie Linz y los personajes son inspirados de la gran historia de Harry Potter de JK Rowling, quiero aclarar que solo es el tema los primeros capis si me base pokito en la historia pero en este capi me estoy inspirando yo jejeje a ver que tal.

Capitulo 7. En Busca Del Anillo Perfecto.

Ginny seguía molesta por la repentina visita de su rival, por que eso era de ahora en adelante "su rival de amores", y se preguntaba una y otra ves como había llegado a este punto, pero se respondía ella misma, "hazlo por la renta", "lo necesitas" o se decía "por que es guapísimo" Ginevra en que piensas, no… no podía admitir públicamente que se sentía atraída por Harry, es absurdo, como ella podía fijarse en una persona tan egocéntrica y autoritario, Harry es de las personas que solo piensa en si mismo, y era cierto, por que la busco solo para salvar sus propios intereses, pero independientemente de la situación que se, ahora ella era la pareja de Harry y no iba a permitir que una arrogante como Cho venga a sus territorio a burlarse de ella, y Cho se iba a arrepentir de haberse burlado de ella. Ginny seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Kalinda la atrajo a la realidad…

-Ginny, ¿me escuchas?, cielos pereces ida, ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto a Ginny que le veía un poco distraída, y lo estaba, tenia días así, pero no le había comentado nada, así que solo le quedaba suponer, pero que podía ser tan grave para tenerla así, ellas habías sido amigas desde hace mucho, pero no le gustaba que desconfiara de ella, había tratado de preguntarle de sus problemas, pero Ginny no le había respondido nada, y eso hacia que se preocupara.

-Lo siento, Kalinda, ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué si llegaron los libros de ciencia ficción que pedimos las semana pasada?, debieron estar aquí ayer.- pregunto cuando su mirada fue desviada hacia la puerta de entrada del establecimiento, era como el entrar del sol iluminando todo el lugar, era maravilloso ver entrar a ese espécimen, alto, cabellos oscuro con unos ojos verde que ilumina todo el rostro.

-Yo quiero casarme con el, hasta mi madre lo querría de yerno.- decía embobada mirándolo.

-Pues lo siento, por que ya es mío.- dijo Ginny en tono molesto.

-¿Tuyo? ¿Y que no somos amigas? ¿No me lo podrías prestar un poco?- pero es ese momento Harry se acerco hacia ellas.

-Ginny vine en cuanto pude, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que me tenías que decir?- decía en tono preocupado.

-Pues estuvo aquí Cho, y me pregunto cosas de mi, y me miro de una forma muy despectiva, y lo peor del caso es que no creyó nada de lo que le dije, y me pregunto por mi anillo de compromiso.- Soltó Ginny de una forma muy rápida. De repente Ginny se dio cuenta que tenia un espectador, miro a Kalinda, que lo único que ella hacia era mirar a Harry como una personas hambrienta en una pastelería. Así Kalinda notando de la mirada insistente de Ginny pregunto.

-Ginny ¿no nos vas a presentar?

-Claro Kalinda, el es Harry Potter mi prometido.

Entonces Ginny observo como se contorsionaba la cara de Kalinda y gritó fuertemente así llamando la atención de los clientes cercanos. -¿¿Queeee??

-Así como lo oyes, Kalinda, Harry y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace seis meses, no te lo había comentado por que Harry me pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, y pues accedí, lo siento, me lo propuso hace dos días.- Ginny veía la cara de entre sorpresa y de decepción, sabiendo que era su mejor amiga y no le había dicho nada.

-Pues no creo que sea cierto- dijo ya mas tranquila.

-¿Y por que no?- pregunto Harry curioso, debía de saberlo para así perfeccionar su táctica cuando estuvieran frente a Cho, esa mujer era muy perspicaz y no seria fácil de engañar, así que debía de estar preparado.

-Pues veras- dijo ya mas tranquila- Ginny es mi amiga desde hace unos años, pocos, pero en fin de cuentas, ella y yo somos intimas, eso significa que nos contamos todo, y yo habría notado en su actitud si ella estuviera saliendo contigo, que pasa ser honesta estas muy bien, y se habría notado mas feliz y despreocupada por los problemas del local, además teniendo a una pareja así no anduviera tan tensa, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

-¡¡KALINDA!! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?- dijo Ginny ya molesta por el comentario de su amiga y muy sonrojada.

-JAJAJA- soltó una sonora carcajada Harry- Si, se a lo que te refieres- Ya ves Ginny y no quieres ir a mi cuarto, Jajaja.- Ginny se encontraba en una gran tonalidades de rojos, muy característicos de la familia Weasley.

-Ya basta, dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera, Kalinda nos dejas solos por favor,- le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la joven, y no hablo hasta que la viera varias estanterías lejos de ellos- Bueno Harry, ¿que vamos a hacer? ¿Crees que debemos cancelar toda esta mentira?

-Por su puesto que no, vamos a seguir igual, ya hable con la persona que mas me preocupaba que no aceptara nuestro compromiso y pues seguiremos adelante hasta las ultimas consecuencias y por librarme de esa mocosas, me casaría contigo mañana mismo.

-No digas tonterías, yo no me casaría contigo ni loca que estuviera, ni bajo un imperius mas poderoso que pudieras convocar el grandísimo Harry Potter.- dijo Ginny ya exaltada y roja por la proposición de Harry.

-Hay no seas dramática, ni que fuera difícil estar casada conmigo, muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estarlo, además, velo por este lado me tendrías en tu cama todas las noches y te haría el amor gustoso si me lo pidieras.- Ginny se quedo sin palabras, ante tal petición, no sabia que decir simplemente, la sola idea de imaginarse un Harry desnudo cerca de ella la estremecía y le hacia temblar todo el cuerpo. – Lo piensas mucho, ¿es que te gusta la idea de estar conmigo, preciosa?

Al notar Ginny ese tono de arrogancia que tanto odiaba de él, la trajo con brusquedad a la tierra, fue como un golpe en el estomago que la había dejado sin aire. –Ni lo sueñes Potter, él que sueña con tenerme en su cama bien podría ser otro, sino no harías esos cometarios, ¿o me equivoco?- Y si, Ginny no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pensaba Harry, había algo en ella que lo hacia pensar cosas irreverentes, muy locas diría él, sabia que si Ron podía leer sus pensamientos lo dejaba lisiado de por vida, pero esa mujer de alguna y extraña razón le gustaba, pero no podía aceptarlo estaba muy lejos de los estándares acostumbrados de él, pero sabia lo inestable que era, y no le podría dar a ella lo que se merece, tal vez a lo monetario si, él era muy rico, su cámara en Gringotts repleta de oro, pero sabia que para una Weasley eso no era lo mas importante, sino la familia, y él, al no tener la imagen de una no le podría ofrecer nada bueno.

-¿Ya ves quien lo piensa mucho?, pero ya basta de hablar tonterías, dime ¿a quien le dijiste?

-A tu hermano, a Ron- Ginny lo vio con una mirada casi inexpresiva, para pronto Harry añadió- sabes lo celoso que es él, y con lo que te cuida, si no le cuento tal vez yo no sobrevivía para contarlo también.

Ginny no sabía que repercusiones tendría eso con su madre, la asustaba el hecho de volver a reencontrarse con su pasado, no quería destruir todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo ella había realizado, le daba pavor que se arruinaran sus sueños, el sacrificio que hacia con ayudar a Harry era ara mantener ese sueño que desde niña había tenido, ¿pero ese sacrificio valdría la pena para mantenerlo o simplemente su pequeño castillo de arena que ya había construido con tanto esfuerzo se desmoronaría mas rápido de lo que ella esperaba? No sabia que hacer, como le habría gustado correr asustada a los brazos de su madre por consejos como niña pequeña al hecho de tener una mala pesadilla, pero no lo podía hacer, por que su madre no la comprendería, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

-¡¡Ginny!! Despierta, ¿en que piensas?- Harry la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, Harry, ¿Qué me decías?- pregunto distraída.

-Que es mejor que vayamos a comprar tu anillo de compromiso, voy a tener que ir contigo por que eres capaz de comprarte una cosa de 50 galeones.

-De hecho pensaba que fuera de 15 galeones-.

-¡¡Qué?! Sobre mi cadáver llevaras un anillo que cuesta eso- contesto indignado, como su pareja, no, mejor dicho su prometida, ¿como su prometida llevaría una baratija de esas?, esos era innombrable.

-Por que te empeñas que lleve algo costoso, ni que fuera de verdad nuestro compromiso.

-Pues como si lo fuera, porque cualquier falla Cho lo descubrirá y créeme que perderé mas de lo que gastare en tu anillo.

La búsqueda del anillo perfecto, así fue como Harry lo llamó, a Ginny realmente le daba igual así que por ella agarraba cualquier baratija que se encontrara en las cajas de cereales, pero Harry se lo tomó muy en serio, fueron a la joyería mas exclusiva y cara de todo Londres muggle e hizo que le mostraran todos los anillos disponibles de la tienda, el tendero lo miró con ojos de incredulidad, como si fuera una broma, pensando o dudando que si Harry no tendría dinero para pagar un anillo, y creyó que en cualquier descuido se lo llevaría, pero siendo un tendero muggle y sin conocer al gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derrotó al innombrable, pero Harry lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos telenovelescos baratos de misterios, y le volvió a pedir las sortijas de matrimonio, así que el señor se movilizo y comenzó a sacar anillos de todos los tipos y tamaños y de diferentes piedras preciosas. Ginny estaba anonadada de ver tantos anillos pero lo que mas la impresionaba era tamaño del precio que se encontraba justo a un lado de cada pieza, hasta que Harry la atrajo a la realidad.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ginny al escuchar que Harry le hablaba.

-¿Qué cual es tu piedra favorita?- preguntó Harry mientras observaba los anillos con unos rubíes.

-Pues no tengo preferida, pero si me gustaría que me propusieran matrimonio me gustaría un diamante ya que son blancos y van mas acorde con lo blanco del vestido, ¿no crees?

-Mmm, si creo que tienes razón, disculpe señor guarde los demás si, y quite los precios de los anillos con diamantes, ya que perturban a mi novia, ¿Ginny alguna preferencia en el corte?

-¿A que te refieres con el corte?- pregunto Ginny curiosa marginándose a un anillo cortado por la mitad.

-Pues el corte es la forma del diamante, mira observas este- dijo señalando a una diamante de forma circular- Este corte es circular y este otro es rectangular, los hay cuadrados o en forma de triangulo, de corazón y de muchas otras formas,-dijo señalando otra cantidad de anillos que el tendero le mostraba- me gustaría saber como te gustaría para saber al menos que buscar.

-Pues no se, no tengo preferencia, veras, no es algo en lo que piense en todos los días, mira me gusta este- dijo señalando al anillo de oro de un aro muy delgado con un diamante del tamaño de un dulcecito de azúcar que se vendía en ___dulcería_Honeydukes de los que se utilizan como cerbatana.

Harry la miro con ojos incrédulos así que lo tomo y se lo dio al tendero. -¿Se lo lleva señor?- pregunto el tendero.

-¿Qué? No para nada solo escóndalo muy lejos de mi novia, linda si vas a escoger un anillo por favor que sea uno mas bonito que ese, de lo contrario tendré que elegir yo.

-Pero Harry, son muy grandes, mira este- dijo tomando uno de oro blanco de un grosor de un centímetro de ancho con un diamante circular del mismo tamaño –Estoy segura que si me caigo a una alberca me hundiré hasta el fondo por la culpa de este anillo.

-Preciosa tu no te preocupes que no permitiré que te caigas a una alberca, además sabes nadar perfectamente- dijo son sorna al comentario de ella.

-No estoy de acuerdo, además costara una fortuna.- dijo mirando al tendero.

-Señorita si me permite esta joya cuesta alrededor de 8 000 libras- dijo el tendero alardeando del precio de la joya- es oro blanco con gravados al costado del anillo a mano y pulido magníficamente dando un gran acabado, esta pieza consta de la edad del siglo XV, es una magnifica pieza, es la adecuada para decirle a una hermosa mujer un "Te amo", ¿no lo cree usted señor?

-Mmm, si ya veo, pero quisiere que este anillo diga "quiero estar contigo" ¿tiene algo asi? Que sea de la misma calidad.

-Claro que si señor, de hecho esta usted en el lugar indicado, esta joya- dijo señalando una joya de oro con un grosor de centímetro y medio con pequeños diamantes incrustados al los lados con un gran diamante de corte circular incrustado dentro del anillo- se llama Isadora, es del siglo XVII tiene un valor de 16 000 libras, esta joya dice "Te amo y Quiero estar siempre contigo".

-Mmm preferiría que solamente dijera que quiere estar conmigo, Harry esta joya es muy ostentosa.

-Si, la verdad que si, ¡cielos! Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… ¿no lo crees Ginny?

-Si Harry, tienes razón… pero de pronto Ginny lo vio, era perfecto… en cuanto a tamaño, grosor, pero y talla del dedo de Ginny, sus ojos brillaron ante la pieza y Harry lo noto.

-Disculpe, me puede mostrar ese anillo, -dijo Harry señalando a un anillo de oro blanco de medio centímetro de grosor con un diamante corte rectangular, era mas grande el diamante de los otros anillos, Harry lo vio y le pareció perfecto mientras lo veía entre sus dedos.

-Ah, señorita, magnifica elección, tiene usted un muy buen gusto, vera este diamante perteneció a la corona de la emperatriz Alejandra de los Romanov, en el siglo XIV, pero la corona se dio por perdida cuando cayo su imperio, pero fue encontrada en el siglo XVIII y fue destruida la corona y vendida por piezas, una triste historia si me lo pregunta, tiene un precio de 18 500 libras.

Ginny solo se limito a abrir la boca incrédula, nunca se imagino llevar una joya tan cara pero a la ves mas hermosa en su dedo, de pronto sintió como Harry le tomaba la mano y de pronto sintió como la magnifica pieza fue deslizado en su delgado dedo, fue maravilloso como encajaba perfectamente en el dedo, lo miro, sabia que era perfecto pero a la vez imposible, ella nunca permitiría que Harry gastara esa fortuna por ella, él estaría loco, pero ella no.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry expectante a la mirada que ella desprendía al observar el anillo.

-¿Qué si me gusta? Harry es maravilloso, pero es muy caro no quiero que gastes tanto por mi, mira elijamos uno de estos- dijo señalando a unos anillo muy delgados y sin duda muy poco brillantes.

Harry le tomo la mano muy lentamente y le fue quitando el anillo, Ginny lo miro con sorpresa, pero sorpresa que se paso muy rápido por que ella sabia que ese anillo no seria de ella ni en un millón de años, y pensó que era lo mejor, además si este asunto de la boda es toda una farsa lo mejor seria un anillo mas pequeño y mas barato. Pero observo que Harry la tomo de la cintura, la miro a los ojos y le dijo- Ginny, eres maravillosa, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos pasado cosas maravillosas juntos, me he dado cuenta que te amo muchísimo- Ginny estaba anonadada, las palabras que él decía sabia que eran una frase barata que posiblemente las habría escuchado de cualquier película muggle romántica que posiblemente vio en un fin de semana aburrido, pero él las hacia sonar maravillosamente, Ginny lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos verdes profundos que cuando querían te mostraban todo lo mejor de si y de pronto escucho las palabras mágicas -¿Te casarías conmigo?- el cuerpo de Ginny muy cerca de Harry temblaba como una hoja pero la mirada desprendía una luz que Harry se dio cuenta, y sabia que el anillo no había tenido tanto impacto como las palabras antes dichas. Pero de pronto la nube en la que Ginny viajaba muy felizmente se deshizo tan rápido que sintió la caída al escuchar las palabras de Harry –¿Ve esa mirada, señor? Esa es la mirada que quiero despertar a una mujer con ese anillo, envuélvalo por favor, me lo llevo.

-¿Qué? Harry no puedes llevarte ese anillo, - se acerco a Harry y dijo en voz baja –es carísimo.

-No importa preciosa, es perfecto y en tu mano luce maravilloso.

Hola, como están?? Antes que nada lamento mucho la demora, si lo se casi tres años, no hay justificación ni mucho menos escusas, pero ni modo, estoy muy orgullosa de este capi por que me gusto muchísimo, agradezco sus comentarios créanme que los he leído todos… muchísimas gracias… mi correo es si me quieren escribir correos para criticas chismes platicas lo que ustedes quieran aquí estare… cuídense mucho y besos… en mi tienen una amiga


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El escándalo de Año

_Vista en una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de Londres fue la pequeña Ginny Weasley de la mano del gran Harry Potter, oh! Pequeña afortunada, usted se imagina andar de la mano del el guapísimo joven, y lo mejor de todo es de la tienda de la que fue vista, ¿puede usted imaginarse? Yo no, si no fuera que la vimos personalmente, la maravillosa pareja fue vista a las afueras de una de las más prestigiosas joyerías de Londres muggle y más costosas, ¿usted se imaginara para que? Creerá que para un obsequio para alguien, pero no, sino la joven salió luciendo en la mano una magnifica joya de compromiso, así como lo leyó, el gran Harry Potter se nos casa, hasta que por fin el niño que vivió va a poder formar una familia propia, sabiendo la trágica historia de su vida, Harry la única familia que tuvo fueron los Weasleys, siendo su novia parte de esta familia, así el joven a dejado muchos corazones rotos en la vida, uno de los mas reconocidos fue la famosa Cho Chang que desde el colegios anduvo tras de él, y hasta la fecha, pero a comparación de Ginny Weasley que se perdió de la vista de la sociedad mágica siendo hija del ministro de magia y siendo parte de las familias mas prestigiosas y ancestrales de la comunidad mágica, según su familia la pequeña Ginny se había ido a vivir a otro país, pero aquí entre nos la susodicha estuvo viviendo en Londres muggle como una de ellos siendo la propietaria de una librería, como se encontrarían Harry y ella es un misterio, pero de lo que no nos queda la menor duda es de la maravillosa pareja que hacen juntos, solo nos queda desearles muchas felicidades y esperamos saber mas de los detalles de su relación y estaremos al pendiente para comunicárselo todo, hasta la próxima edición, _

_XOXOXO_

_Amanda._

Harry no lo podía creer, como fue que lo habían visto, ahora toda la comunidad mágica sabia de su relación con Ginny, no podía imaginar la cara de ahora sus futuros suegros al leer este articulo, tenia que ir a hablar con Ginny, seguro ella no sabia nada, tenían que ir los dos a hablar con sus padres, y explicar todo, pero lo veía muy difícil, ella no lo iba a aceptar, pero como la iba a convencer esa niña era la mas terca de toda la familia Weasley.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¡Trágame tierra! Pensaba Ginny, se sintió horrorizado, como fue posible que dejara que esto ocurriera, ahora toda la comunidad mágica sabría que es la prometida de Harry Potter, y no lo perdonaría nunca por ello, solo se imaginaba la cara de su madre al leer este articulo, como era posible que por el pleito que tuvieron hace varios años se estuviera cumpliendo, si ella supiera que era todo una farsa, peros estaba decidido ella nunca iría a hacer las pases con ella. Solo la única satisfacción que sentía de todo esto era el de imaginarse la cara de Cho Chang, eso le daría un poquito de humildad, ya que le hacia falta un poco, tenia que hablar con Harry para saber cual seguiría el siguiente paso, ¿ir a ver un cura? Estaba aterrorizada, ¿cuando terminaría esta farsa?, porque ella no estaría dispuesta a continuar con mas de esto.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry se disponía a salir de su oficina cuando ve que sus más terrible pesadillas se haría realidad. Observa con horror cuando una persona regordeta y con una cabellera abultada saliendo de su chimenea, ¡La Sra. Weasley! ¿Como era eso posible? ¿Qué hago? Pensaba Harry, ¿como podre desintegrarme? O ¿porque no me parte un rayo ahora? Maldita sea, ¿Dónde se encuentra un volcán justo en erupción cuando se necesita?

-Harry, cariño, acabo de enterarme de la noticia, ¿pero porque no me dijiste que sabias de Ginny?- Reclamaba la Sra. Weasley, mientras miraba fijamente a Harry. Mientras Harry blanco como la cera, pensaba rápido para salir de la situación.

-Vera Sra. Weasley, Ginny me conto lo que paso, y era una sorpresa, de hecho se lo acabo de pedir, fuimos solamente a ver anillos para hacerlo mas formal, se lo íbamos a contar…

-Si, claro, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tenga como 7 hijos, e iban a aprovechar para presentármelos?- interrumpió Sra. Weasley abruptamente, con un tono rojo de coraje. Harry se estremeció simplemente con la idea, no era el hecho de que no le gustaba, pero era muy pronto, ahora era la boda, pero aun no había amor, y eso era mas atemorizante que caer de una escoba voladora a millones metros de altura. -¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, emocionada con la idea, aun sigue indignada de la forma en que se fue de su casa, pero lo que creo es que no sabe como volver, no sabe como reaccionaria usted ante tal hecho, trato de persuadirla para ir a su casa y hacerlo todo oficial, es solo que aun no se decide.- la Sra. Weasley miraba a Harry con los ojos rojos y acuosos.

-Oh, Harry la extraño mucho, es mi bebe. Quisiera verla, vayan a la casa hoy a cenar y trataremos de hablar, ¿crees que acepte?- decía la Sra. Weasley esperanzada.

-Mmm, no sabría decirle, usted conoce a Ginny y sabe como es su temperamento. Pero la convenceré, lo prometo, y le mandare una lechuza para avisarle.

-Oh Harry, cariño, sabia yo que serias un buen yerno, no esperaba menos de ti. Los esperare con ansias, iré a hablar con Arthur. -Se despido la Sra. Weasley. Dejando a un Harry desesperado, en que lio se había metido, Ginny se lo comería vivo, no, primero lo freiría y después se lo comería. Tenia que ir a hablar con ella. Y decirle que hoy en la noche irían a cenar a la Madriguera.

Estaba preparando unas cosas antes de irse con Ginny cuando de pronto entro unas 10 lechuzas a su oficina, "ahora que" pensaba Harry cuando las lechuzas dejaban sus cartas en su escritorio, pero en el tope de la pila había una que le llamo la atención, era un pequeño sobre rojo, Harry corrió a su escritorio para abrirlo antes de que explotara e hiciera polvo su elegante oficina. Cuando Harry abrió la carta hiso una pequeña explosión donde salieron volando millones de corazoncitos de color rojo como confeti y serpentinas con una canción semi romántica de fondo, y se escucha una voz conocida para él…

_Hola cuñado, _

_Nos vamos enterando de la gran noticia, que calladito lo tenias, nuestra pequeña hermana y tu, el hecho de ser nuestro próximo cuñado no te salvara de tu gran bienvenida a la familia, sabes que te queremos mucho, ¡¡pero chipote con sangre y no respondemos!! Será magistral espérala con ansias. Te veremos esta noche en la cena familiar, mamá ya nos llamó, y morimos por verte a ti y a nuestra hermanita querida._

_Nos vemos en la noche, saludos de_

_Tus queridísimos cuñados, _

_Los mejores Fred y George._

Harry tembló con la idea de que sus próximos cuñados le podrían a hacerle, sabia que ha ellos debería temerles, pero sabía que esa broma llegaría sin saber donde ni cuando, así que tenía más problemas del cuales preocuparle, pero que contendrían las otras cartas, así que abrió otra que se encontraba en el escritorio.

_Querido Harry._

_Me siento tan triste al leer este artículo, me has roto mi corazón, ¿como pudiste esto a mí? Y con esa simple de Ginny Weasley…._

Harry arrugo la carta, simplemente no leería mas correspondencia, sabiendo que todas podrían ser de su club de fans, por que la gran revista "Corazón de Bruja" se había encargado en realizar, era por lo que mayormente se vende la revista, así que el editor no quiso quitar la sección cuando el mismísimo Harry le pido hacerlo, "lo siento Sr. Potter, pero es mi mayor fuente de ingresos de la revista", Harry casi vomita cuando vio de que se trataba la sección, dicha las misma fans hacían cartas de amor, donde se publicaban las mejores carta, también recibían dibujos de Harry con la dueña del dibujo en cuestión, también salían reportajes de Harry, de su vida, carrera en su empresa multimillonaria y carrera deportista, también salían fotografías de las supermodelos con las que Harry salía en turno y de las que debería de salir, solo por ser bonitas y merecer al Gran Harry Potter.

Harry decidió no darle mucha importancia, así que dejo a un lado las cartas y salió para ir a ver a Ginny porque tenía asuntos muy importantes que tratar con ella, aunque fue detenido por una persona, a quien no tenia ganas de ver, pero después de la Sra. Weasley y de las amenazas de sus cuñados bromistas esta persona seria pan comido.

-¿Así que le compraste el anillo de compromiso?- pregunto Cho Chan, que se encontraba parada en la puerta de su oficina.- ¿Qué no ya se lo habías dado?- pregunto de nuevo, para comprobar las mentiras de Harry.

Harry respiró hondo, conto hasta a tres mientras pensaba que decir, -Cho, linda, pues que crees lo que paso con la primera joya, veras, Ginny tiene una manos delicadas y delgas así que lo llevamos a esa joyería para que lo arreglaran y lo echaron a perder, se mancho y se le cayeron unas piedras, y me conoces, sabes mi lema, "si se rompe, tíralo y cómprate uno nuevo", y ese anillo es simplemente hermoso, y en Ginny luce espectacular, y me dije el amor de mi vida se lo merece, así que se lo compre- Harry se asusto con la forma tan convincente que lo dijo. Mientras que Cho lo miraba de una forma crédula, aun sin saber si debía ser cierto o no.

-Aghh, aun no entiendo como te pudiste fijar en esa, es muy simple- dijo Cho de una forma despectiva y despreciable hacia Ginny.

-Mira Cho, no te permito que hables así de mi prometida, Ginny es maravillosa y la amo, así que por favor déjanos en paz, si soltero no te hice caso mucho menos cuando estoy comprometido, ya madura niña, y piensa en tu fututo donde no este yo cerca,- le dijo Harry de la forma mas severa que pudo, ya era hora de que ella atendiera que no se puede tener todo en la vida, y que él no era solo un simple trofeo que ella pudiera exhibir en la sociedad como ella planeaba desde hace años atrás. Harry salió de su oficina hecho una furia, ¿pero quien se creía esa mocosa? Insultar a su Ginny, aun no había nacido quien lo hiciera.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-No, No, y noo…- decía Ginny a Harry. – ¿Pero que te hace pensar que aceptare ir a cenar con mi madre como si nada hubiera pasado? Estás loco. Simplemente no iré…

-Vamos Ginny, cariño, acepta, tu madre me rogo, no, me suplico que fueras, ella solo quiere hacer las pases contigo, esta feliz por nuestro compromiso…- suplicaba Harry.

-Harry, esta mal que hable se mi mamá así, pero, ella solo quiere que este contigo solo por tu posición, cree que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y la verdad es que no lo merezco, ni tu tampoco.- negaba Ginny, el simple hecho de pensar así de su madre la asqueaba pero era la verdad, como siempre tuvo que preocuparse por su precaria condición económica a la que el Sr. Weasley los había sumergido.

-Cariño, ¿y si fue así que? Si a mi no me molesta ¿porque tiene que molestarte a ti?- decía Harry ya desesperado por la actitud de Ginny.

-Simplemente me avergüenzo por su actitud, y deja de llamarme "cariño".

-Ginny, que egoísta y orgullosa eres, ojala yo tuviera unos padres de los cuales pudiera avergonzarme, tu madre ha sido lo más cercano a una, así que por favor limítate en mi presencia de insultarla, ¿no te da vergüenza? Escúchate, hablas por puro resentimiento, culpa a tu madre por querer lo mejor para ti.- Ginny se sintió culpable y tuvo sentimiento de culpa, sabia que Harry tenia razón, pero era muy orgullosa para aceptarlo.

-Yo lamento lo que dije, es solo que es frustrante que tus padres sean así, mi madre era muy insistente con todo el asunto de casarme contigo, sabes hasta se imaginaba como serian nuestros hijos, ¿te imaginas lo abrumador que era eso? Solo tenía 17 años, y la verdad siempre quise vivir sola por un tiempo, y la única opción que tuve fue huir.- Ginny se sentó junto a Harry, y le tomo una mano como apoyo, sabia lo doloroso que es para él recordar a sus padres, siempre había sabido su ilusión por tener una gran familia, una propia, y ella también soñaba con ello, pero aun no era el momento y Harry lo sabia, eran muy jóvenes. Después de un rato de silencio que Harry rompió:

-Toma, esto te ayudara a aceptar nuestra invitación a cenar.- dijo dándole unos papeles en la mano, Ginny los tomo y saco del sobre, eran los papeles de propiedad del edificio, y estaban a su nombre, sintió una alegría inmensa, era lo que siempre soñó, desde pequeña, algo suyo, pero la realidad le llego de golpe, ella no lo había conseguido por si sola, y eso la decepcionó mucho.

-Te lo pagare, Harry, lo prometo.

-No necesito tu dinero, tengo mucho Ginny, y créeme no me hace feliz, y si este edificio te hace feliz a ti, estoy feliz por poder dártelo, Ginny, cariño, yo solo necesito tu ayuda, quiero casarme, tener una familia, quiero hijos, te daré lo que tu queras a cambio de ello.- Ginny sintió como su respiración iba en aumento cada que escuchaba las palabras de Harry, sabia que era absurdo lo que él le pedía, pero lo comprendía, sabia que él en su soledad y desesperación por tener algo que tanto había soñado, y lo comprendió, porque era así como ella se sentía por tener su librería, su independencia.

-Harry, ¿estas escuchando lo que me dices?, ¿no desearías encontrar a una mujer que amaras para formar una familia?, ¿a alguien con quien despertaras diario y compartiera contigo esos momentos maravillosos?- Ginny se encontraba ya de frente a Harry, comprendía su deseo de una familia, pero ¿Por qué con ella? Ella también deseaba eso, e incluso había soñado que se casaría con Harry pero eso era cuando era pequeña, cuando su padre le contaba historias del niño que vivió, y era absurdo lo que le pedía, el simplemente no la amaba, y ¿Qué caso tenia que se casaran sin amor?

-He escuchado y he pensado todo lo que te he dicho, cariño, te deseo mucho, he estado con muchísimas mujeres y nunca me había sentido tan seguro cuando estoy contigo, me das paz, y me gustaría despertar y tenerte a mi lado, aun no te puedo decir que es amor lo que siento por ti, eres mi amiga, y confió en ti, se que si le pidiera esto a otra mujer, aceptaría sin chistar, por mi dinero y fama, pero se que tu no lo haces por eso, por eso te lo pido a ti, te doy todo lo que tengo a cambio de la felicidad que me puedes dar, a cambio de una familia.- Harry la miraba profundamente a los ojos, Ginny se sumergió en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, en lo maravillosos que eran, no sabia que decir. Era una locura que aceptara, quería decirle que si, varias razones, por el aprecio que le tenia, porque tenia unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo feliz y porque lo deseaba mucho.

-Harry, yo…

-Schhhh, no digas nada cariño… piénsalo yo estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz, si millones de edificios abandonados te hace feliz te los comprare todos… a cambio de que me hagas feliz tu a mi.- Ginny se quedo en silencio un rato, meditando sus palabras, Harry ¿la deseaba? ¿Quería una familia? ¿Con ella? Estaba en shock, y como saldría de ello.

-Entonces, cariño, ¿que te pondrás esta noche?.

Hola, que tal el capi. Les gusto??? Wow a mi me encanto

Lo del articulo… si soy fan de gossip girl quise hacer un tributo a ello asi que lo agregue

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
